nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Orovoda
Orovoda is the newest country that will take part in Nation Song Contest in the 26th edition. It will be delivered from the waiting list on August 5th and be able to participate in the contest. The country's name is a combination between Oro (Gold in Spanish) and Voda (Water in many slavic languages), thus showing the great diversity of languages and ethnicities of its population. Orovoda's flag shares similarities with the one from Quebec, the French-speaking province of Canada. Its national emblem is the Fleur-de-Lys (which is also the emblem from Quebec), shown in the middle of the flag. On the sides, two water drops symbolizing the great importance of water in Orovoda. Facts *Full name: Republic of Orovoda (English), République d'Orovoda (French), Ridulia du Orovodan (Orovodan) *Capital: Vedrai *President: Misha Ramsani *Population: 509 400 *Official languages: French (43%), Orovodan (31%) *Other languages: Spanish (7%), Turkish (7%), Bulgarian (4%), Hungarian (3%), Ukrainian (3%), Swedish (2%) *Important cities: Irna, Alomkep, Vandor *Regions: Hiréyo (315 500, capital Vedrai), Kamandé (117 200), Liama (49 600), Gamelan (27 100) *Currency: Orovodan Dollar *National Day: June 3rd *Motto: La vida es un carnaval! *Broadcaster: Orovoda Radio-Télévision Communication (ORTC) Population Orovoda is a small country with approximately 509 400 people. Most of them live in the region of Hiréyo, which hosts the capital, Vedrai. Approximately 315 500 people are citizen of this region, and 145 000 of them live in Vedrai. Other smaller regions include Kamandé (known for it's numerous dance and folkloric festivals), Liama and Gamelan. Orovodan people are known for their open-mind and hospitality, according to many tourists. Government and Development Orovoda is a democratic nation ruled by the Orovodan Blue Party, with Ms. Misha Ramsani at its head. The Party won the elections on June 3rd 2008 and allowed the nation to become a sovereign one. Orovoda was previously ruled by the Red Party, that wanted to keep the nation as a province and not as a sovereign state. The Orovodan Blue Party holds 86 seats, compared to only 14 for the Red Party. Orovoda is an economically challenging country, with many exportations and local products. The country is specialized in arts (more precisely music and cinema) and is well-known for hosting and producing the greatest number of artistic shows and festivals in the world. Climate Orovoda is surrounded by water, thus its temperature is a little colder than normal. Temperatures varies between 18 and 25 Celcius in Summer and between -22 and -5 in Winter. Orovoda in Nation Song Contest More information soon as Orovoda will join Nation Song Contest in the 26th edition, beginning on August 5th. ORTC have already expressed their opinion about future entries from Orovoda in NSC: We don't really care about what's hot and what's not. We just want to send songs that are appealing and enjoyable. We are here for fun, and it really does not matter if we win or come last 20 times. We just want to add a little of our culture in Nation Song Contest! {| class="sortable wikitable" |- bgcolor="#99FFCC" ! Edition !! Artist !! Song !! YT video!! Place !! Points |- | Movie Spinoff 2|| Charlie Clouser || Hello Zepp ||Link || -- || -- || Category:Nations